Experiment in sickness
by flagma
Summary: Sherlock finally manages to accidentally poison John with an experiment. Cue sick!john caring!sherlock


John stopped into the kitchen and surveyed the disaster. There was mess everywhere. John did not need this today. He had a long day at work which included: a child being sick on his shoes, an old man convinced stomach ache was an ulcer, and he was bitten by a little boy who did not want his jabs. On top of all that his umbrella had broken and he had to walk back to Baker street in a downpour that even ducks would stay out of, which then decided to stop as so as he stepped into 221. This, whatever it was in the kitchen, was the cherry on the cake of his terrible day.

John sighed, picking up a clean mug by the sink, and made his tea. This mess can be left for Sherlock to clean up. It was not going to stop him making his tea. John took his steaming mug and sat in his chair. He was halfway through his cup of tea when his flatmate waltz in, disgustingly dry. John was about to stay hello when he saw a look of fear in his flatmates eyes.

"John did you clean that cup?" Sherlock asked, eyes not leaving the mug.

"No why?" John asked panicked. He knew some of the stuff that went on in that kitchen. If Sherlock looked scared, he was definitely in trouble.

"Why did you use it didn't you see my note?" Sherlock asked instead, ignoring John's question.

"What note? Answer my question!" John demanded getting more panicky.

Sherlock had disappeared into the kitchen and re-appeared with a post-it in his hand.

"The one that was on the table!" Sherlock shouted throwing the post-it at John, then started pacing the room, running his fingers though his hair like he does when he's worried.

John looked at the not

_John_

_I have gone to the morgue to tell Molly, to hold onto the liver._

_Experiment in progress_

_DO NOT TOUCH MUG BY SINK_

_IT MUST BE CLEANED AGAIN_

_Get mug from cupboard_

_REPEAT LEVE MUG BY SINK ALONE_

_-SH_

John looked at the note and panicked.

"What was in the mug?" John asked.

"An experiment."

"What type of experiment, hell Sherlock do I need to go to hospital?"

"No, no hospital but…" Sherlock trailed off and looked sheepishly towards John

John stared at his flatmate storming into the kitchen. He slammed his mug in the sink.

"What the hell Sherlock, why on earth…" John started.

He then felt his lunch coming back up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. John didn't know how long he was in there for, hugging the toilet. The next thing he knew there was a pair of strong arms scooping him up and carrying him, bridal style, to Sherlock bedroom.

"Sherlock, your sick too, you're boiling hot" John murmured, as he was placed onto Sherlock's bed.

"No John your freezing" Sherlock told him, no emotion in his voice.

Sherlock efficiently stripped him of his clothes before re-dressing him in his PJs'. Once he was re-dressed Sherlock pulled the covers over him, and then added another duvet, then two more blankets.

"This isn't my room" John said glancing around.

"No John," Sherlock confirmed "the bucket beside you is in case you're sick."

John looked next to him and confirmed that yes there was a bucket next to him. He shivered again and wormed his way deeper under the duvets. John hugged himself. _Damm Sherlock, damm his experiment, what the hell is wrong with him. _John sighed. He knew he was going to be in for a rough night.

It was around midnight when Sherlock heard the groaning. He was in the kitchen working on different experiment but at the sound he ran to his bedroom. John had in his sleep kicked off all the blankets and as now shivering on Sherlock's bed. Sherlock gathered up all the blankets and covered John again, only to have him kick them all off.

"No….bad elephants….these are my clogs….you can't have them" John murmured in his sleep.

Sherlock looked at his friend concerned that he might me hallucinating, but was relieved to see John was still sleeping. Sherlock tried again to put the blankets back on but John kept squirming and kicking them off. Sherlock gave up on that plan and tried to think of a way to keep John warm.

_Body heat. _Quickly he stripped himself off all but his pants and then divested John of his sweaty clothes. Grabbing his duvet he wrapped John and himself up in it. To make the both of them more comfortable he settled John so that he was resting his head on Sherlock's chest and was lying half on top of Sherlock, with no pressure being put on his injured shoulder. John sighed in his sleep and pressed himself into Sherlock's warmth.

"My clogs are safe with my otter" John muttered into Sherlock's chest

"Are they John?" Sherlock asked not expecting an answer

"Yes….very smart otter…knows elephants are bastards" John said sleepily.

Sherlock couldn't help it and he laughed, he only stopped laughing when John started to stir. He quickly stopped and John fell back to sleep. Eventually Sherlock joined him.

John woke feeling much better. He hadn't thrown up during the night and he felt pleasantly warm. Sweaty and in need of a shower but not the sickly heat he had felt last night. He also realised that he was in Sherlock's bed room, remembering commenting on this the day before. He wondered where Sherlock had slept until he realise his pillow was breathing. John looked up to see Sherlock's sleeping face. He then realised that he was naked except for his pants, so was Sherlock. John panicked and wanted to leap out of bed, but because he was recovering from being sick and had just woken up all he managed to do was pick himself up and fall onto Sherlock. Sherlock eyes snapped open and he looked to John.

"Are you feeling better?" Sherlock asked

"Uhh, yeah, what happened last night?"

"You had kicked off all the blankets I had placed on you, after several failed attempts to put them back on you, I decided the best way to keep you warm, was with shared body heat and a signal duvet. Which I was correct about, you haven't stirred since."

"Oh all right, good." John said quickly. He was thinking of a way to leave with whatever dignity he had left. He was relieved that it seemed nothing embarrassing happened.

"Also the elephants tried to steal you clogs. You otter was looking after them because it is smart and knows that elephants are bastards." Sherlock told him.

"What?"

"That's what you told me last night."

_Ok so the chance of me leaving here with any dignity is zero._

"Well now I am just going to leave." John told him trying to sit up.

All of a sudden John was pulled back against Sherlock's chest.

"I'm sorry" Sherlock muttered into John's hair.

"It's fine Sherlock, I should have known better than to touch anything in that kitchen without cleaning it first. Also you had to keep be warm last night so I don't blame you for the sleeping arrangements." John told him trying to get up again but was held in place by Sherlock.

John thought about arguing to be let go but he was really comfortable, the bed was warm and Sherlock was surprisingly comfy. This being one of his fantasies, waking up in bed with Sherlock not being poised, he was happy to keep it going. John sighed and relaxed against Sherlock, allowing himself to be man handled until he was resting his head on Sherlock shoulders, looking up at his friend. Sherlock was resolutely looking away, anywhere hat wasn't John.

"Sherlock look at me, you know I am not angry with…" John started but words died on his tongue looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock eyes were dark, and he was blushing intensely, he unconsciously moved his leg and he brushed against Sherlock's arousal, causing the man to blush more. Sherlock was about to say something when John cut him off and stroked his jaw. Sherlock's eyes didn't leave John's as he pressed himself into John's palm. Slowly John drew himself up and pressed his lips against Sherlock's.

It wasn't hot or passionate, there went fireworks or anything else like a first kiss was. It was a last gentle kiss. A good morning kiss, a kiss they had shared hundreds of times already. Like they had been greeting each other this way since the day they met and John thinks they should have. They both know there was time for hot passionate, knee weakening kissed later. But right now this is the type of kiss they need.

Eventually, much to both of their disappointment, they had to break apart. Pressing their foreheads together, they shared each other breath, loather to break eye contact. But eventually John made got up, to Sherlock's disappointment. John looked over to Sherlock and chuckled when Sherlock tried to drag him back to bed.

"Sherlock we are both covered in sweat we need to shower." John told him.

"Good idea, we can shower together" Sherlock muttered into John's ear, words going straight to his cock.

"Or we could get even sweatier here and then shower together." Sherlock breather, biting the top of John's ear and John couldn't help but moan.

"I could do with some more time in bed." John agreed and let Sherlock push him back into bed.


End file.
